


Because

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Why are you only nice to me?” Racer asked.“Excuse me?” Spot cracked an eye open.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore girls

Racer set his pencil down and looked over at Spot, who was lounging on his bed.

“Why are you only nice to me?” Racer asked.

“Excuse me?” Spot cracked an eye open.

“An hour ago you were totally screwing with Jack and now you’re totally nice to me.” Racer replied, standing up and going over to the bed, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

“You see,” Spot moved to sit up against the headboard, “it’s the screwing with Jack that’s an important step to getting to here so that I can be nice to you.”

“Sean…” 

“Maybe because you call me ‘Sean’ when you’re frustrated with me.” Spot replied, “Maybe because you’re not afraid of me and you always tell me exactly what you’re thinking, whether I want to hear it or not.”

“Why would I be afraid of you?”

Spot glanced up at Racer, not prepared to see how earnest the blond looked. He couldn’t think of anything to say in response, so he pulled the younger boy down and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Racer asked, grinning widely.

“Being you.”

“You’re so weird.”

Spot just grinned widely at Racer, pulling him down to lay down next to him.


End file.
